Pesadelo
by Razor to Rosary
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Willow se vê envolvida numa luta... não muito normal. Que se está passando? Quando acabará o seu pesadelo? AU. [escrito juntamente com as minhas melhores amigas] R&R plz!


**Pequena explicação:**

Três miúdas malucas, com montes de tempo livre, tiveram a maravilhosa ideia de escrever uma história. Cada uma escrevia um pedaço sem as outras verem, e elas depois continuavam. Saiu uma salgalhada de todo o tamanho, mas eu gostei tanto da nossa salgalhada que a resolvi pôr aqui no fanfiction, já que depois começou a meter personagens da nossa série favorita. Então, aqui vai.

**-+-**

**Legenda:**

Escrito por mim, Bárbara. É a parte séria. Não estava muito inspirada nesse dia. T.T

_Escrito pela Filipa, também conhecida como Marisol ;) É a parte poética. Ela escreve muito bem._

Escrito pela Soraia. É a parte maluca. Como aliás é a escritora XD

**-+-**

**Finalmente, a própria história:**

_Numa ilha distante no meio do oceano Islandy, num clima variável, existia _uma montanha chamada Canai. No topo de Canai havia um ninho com ovos enormes, mas os habitantes da ilha não sabia de que eram os ovos. Até que um dia um ovo partiu-se e de lá saíram vampiros bebés, que ainda não podiam matar porque, como eram bebés ainda não tinham os dentes afiados, mas _tinham poderes fantásticos e eram muito fortes._

_As pessoas da ilha não sabiam o que lhes esperava pois no dia 19 de Julho algo terrível, assustador, cruel, aterrador ia acontecer, pois nesse dia _chegou à ilha um "homem" chamado William, o Sangrento, mais conhecido por Spike. A feiticeira da ilha, Willow, tentou lançar um feitiço para o mandar embora, mas estava muito ocupada por ser lua cheia. Sem ninguém para o parar, Spike começou a destruir a ilha e todas as pessoas que lhe apareciam à frente, mas, inesperadamente, apareceu algo assustadoramente assustador cujo nome era Oz e vivia como uma pessoa normal. Mas naquela noite era diferente, _pois ele era um lobisomem. O Oz encontra o tal William, o Sangrento. Eles olham um para o outro, olhos nos olhos, os pensamentos variam, e entretanto começou a chover. Ao primeiro trovão, a luta começa. Quando a Willow chega e vê o que está a acontecer tenta lançar-lhes um feitiço para pararem, mas era em vão, porque _Spike estava protegido por um anel mágico. Durante a luta, William pegou num punhal que tinha escondido e tentou ferir o Oz, mas só acertou de raspão no braço. Nesse momento, apareceu uma pessoa muito poderosa, e separou os dois. Willow não tinha a certeza quem é que essa pessoa ia ajudar, até que essa pessoa se virou contra ela e começaram a lutar. As pessoas da ilha estavam a ficar desesperadas com a ajuda dispensada para os ajudar pelos mais poderosos (A/N: Esta nem eu percebo). A luta continuava. As emoções fortes cresciam. Oz e Spike começavam a ficar mais fracos, mas não deixavam de lutar. Tudo se precipitou por um segundo (A/N: idem.). O anel mágico de Spike voou e _caiu no ninho dos pequenos vampiros. _(A/N: Já estavam a pensar que nos tínhamos esquecido deles, não?)_ Eles, ao verem aquela coisa misteriosa, pegaram nela mas um pequeno vampiro chamado Jim tirou-o aos outros e colocou-o no dedo no qual o anel encolheu e ficou perfeito no seu dedo. De repente, Jim sentiu-se invadir por uma força imensa e gritou de felicidade. Com esse grito apareceram-lhe asas que lhe permitiam voar. O pequeno vampiro levantou-se e atirou-se no ar, o anel voltou a brilhar e o vampiro deu por si a voar impecavelmente. De repente, sentiu-se atraído para _a pessoa que tinha atacado Willow (A/N: Elas esqueceram-se dela, coitada!): era uma vampira chamada Harmony. Ele voou para ela, que pegou nele ao colo. As asas do bebé vampiro desapareceram quando ela lhe tirou o anel e o embalou. Ela atirou o anel de volta a Spike que sentiu o mesmo que o bebé tinha sentido. As suas forças foram revigoradas, mas não lhe apareceram asas. A luta continuou e, como o dia já estava a nascer, Oz voltou a ser humano. Além disto, já estava muito cansado, por isso Spike derrotou-o, mas graças à protecção de Willow ele sobreviveu. Mas ficaram ambos muito fracos e desmaiaram. Como as pessoas tinham tido medo e fugido a ilha estava quase deserta e devastada (A/N: Se estavam numa ilha, fugiam para onde? Ai, ai, menina.), devido a Spike e também com uma pequena ajuda de Harmony, que deixaram a ilha para destruir outros lugares (A/N: Suponho que foram a voar no bebé. Que trogloditas.). Só havia no chão da ilha, desmaiados, Willow e Oz e mais algumas pessoas que haviam sido mortas por Spike. (A/N: Ai as pessoas mortas estavam desmaiadas? Muito bem, sim senhora.) O sol já estava a raiar com toda a sua energia. _Willow acordou e quando olhou para o seu lado esquerdo encontrou Oz ainda desmaiado, muito ferido. Então reuniu o resto das suas energias e _conseguiu curá-lo. Ele acordou, olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

"Toda a minha vida nunca amei mais nada." E desapareceu, assim como toda a ilha, deixando-a sozinha no escuro.

"Willow?" Ela abriu os olhos e viu a Buffy debruçada sobre si. "Temos de ir para as aulas. A professora de Psicologia mata-nos se chegarmos atrasadas."

"Claro. Vou já."

Espero que o Oz volte… depressa, pensou para si.

**FIM**

**-+-**

**A/N:**

E foi assim! Espero que tenham gostado. A história ainda não tinha sido acabada por isso este final também vai ser surpresa para as outras duas autoras. Espero que tenham conseguido fazer a ligação com o episódio "Wild at Heart", o sexto da quarta época, em que o Oz se vai embora. É o penúltimo que nós vimos.

Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam. E vocês as duas, Soraia e Marisol, deixem também uma review para que todos vejam o que acharam!

Yours,

**Ari**


End file.
